


New

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Shinichi's dating life was as horrible as one might imagine.





	New

The detective wasn't ready to be forced into submission this really in the morning, without any warning of it too. None. Of course, an attack like that in his own bedroom could only happen due to one person - Kaito - and Shinichi wasn't happy about it either. There were days when he was in a good mood, sure, and he didn't mind indulging Kaito even if it didn't fit Shinichi's own personal tastes - for fuck's sake it was 5 in the morning! Who could even want to be awake at that time? So, obviously, he was pretty pissed at his boyfriend for dragging him out like that; not even the beautiful nature and the sun could make him feel fine again. He was not only livid for being woken up, dragged there against his wishes and at the end Shinichi wasn't even one of those types that loved nature above everything and had such hobbies like hiking. So, logically, being forced to hike at the crack of dawn, deprived of his beloved chocolate, all for something he didn't want to see and experience wasn't causing him immense joy.

He understood the mechanics underneath why Kaito acted the way he did; an escape from the everyday life, a romantic date, just the two of them and so on, but he wasn't any less angry. Instead of enjoying their closeness and having a nice couple outing, he was just annoyed and wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

It was time for him to find another boyfriend, one that actually considered Shinichi's dislikes and likes when planning dates and not just leaving Shinichi to accommodate to his whims. What can he do with a boyfriend that tramped on his wants? Forcing your boyfriend to do stuff he didn't want to or throwing a (fake) temper tantrums to make him do something wasn't a compromise and Shinichi was sick of Kaito's antics.


End file.
